Kiri's Vacation
by Amami Momose
Summary: Kiri gets sick of working for S.P. so she goes on a vacation to her cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thank you for checking out Kiri's Vacation! Please read and enjoy!**

Kiri looked around and sighed. Even though cutting peoples hair made them happy, it wasn't the same as how she used to be. Now she was cutting hair for the Scissors Project and really she felt like a novelty idem. People didn't know X was her, (that was her one condition when Occhi talked her into joining) and yet it was just as bad as if they had.

She looked at the girl whose hair she had just cut. Really there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. And as the girl squee'd and everyone fawned over her, Kiri didn't feel the usual happiness and pride inside. She felt horrid.

This is it, Kiri decided; I'm going to quit S.P. Now how would she break the news to them? She knew Naru-Naru would be glad to see her go, he simply didn't like her, and she was okay with it being that way.

Occhi would scheme to get her back, but honestly she didn't care so long as he didn't drag her friends into it again. If he does, I'll just punch him, she thought with a satisfying smile.

The only issue was Kei. He was simply adorable and the only one of them that she really liked. She hated to make him sad, but it was for the greater good in the end. Maybe they could still be friends and eat snacks and everything that they usually do. Plus Kei was the only person who would drink juice with her; everyone else drank iced coffee. Kiri simply didn't see the appeal. Somehow she had a feeling that Occhi would cut her off from him too though.

To cut the hair of those who need it most. To be able work some magic on them and see how it transformed their life. To bring in that little sparkle they needed to make everything better in a world where everything simply was not.

Also, being in S.P. was simply too much work. To do all of that for someone who didn't need magic was simply not worth it.

She looked up and realized that she was outside the club's room. Better get it over with now before Tarotard came and killed her. He would never forgive her, but then again it wasn't his life (though he would probably argue differently).

She took a deep breath and opened the door. As she walked inside she expected something big. She guessed she expected all of them to know, but Naru-Naru was cutting hair, Occhi was doing something on his computer and Kei wasn't there (presumably he was getting snacks).

She studied Naru-Naru's cut for a second. 'You're two millimeters off on the left,' she observed. "Oh, and I quit." She informed them then turned around and left the room before any of them registered what she said.

**Hey thank you for reading, any comments or opinions are wanted! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Thanks for keeping on reading! Here's Chapter 2, Enjoy!**

As Kiri grabbed her stuff and began the walk home she caught a whiff of roses and ducked.

"Kirity, **Me** is so glad to catch **You**. Let **Me** walk **You** home." Iori's arm's passed over Kiri and she continued her walking.

"No, Iori, you have a S.P. meeting to get to." Usually Kiri would just say no and ignore him, but today she simply didn't want to deal with him following her home and being annoying.

"If **You** are not going than **Me** will not go either." Iori said and continued to walk beside Kiri.

"But I need you to go there and tell me what's going on. I need to get home to work so you do that for me okay?"

"Fine, **Me** will go. **You** get better **My Sweet Honey**" Iori gave her a concerned look that she pretended not to see and headed back to the school.

Kiri was surprised by how easily he had headed back. Usually it was arguing the whole way home, and then he ended up getting what he wanted anyways. He didn't even like her; he was just stalker-ishly obsessed with her mom who was in America. Kiri sighed. At least she could be by herself now.

As she walked through the park she saw a girl with her hair clumped with mud and sticks stuck in it. Kiri walked up and the girl didn't even notice. Kiri touched her on the shoulder and the girl startled, looking up at Kiri with frightened eyes.

"If you come to my Salon, I can work some magic on you." Kiri said and held out her hand for the girl. She grabbed it and stood up.

"Magic?" she asked, looking frightened and wondering. "Mom might get mad if I don't get back soon. I was supposed to be at Sho's."

"Don't worry. My salon is on the other end of the park and we can get you there in time." Kiri started waking.

When they got to the salon her dad was out, like usual. She had the girl wait while she changed into her overalls and red cap. When she came back down it took the girl a second to recognize her and Kiri smiled. There was a reason she did her cuts in this outfit after all.

"First we need to soak your hair for a bit and use some special shampoo to get the mud out safely." Kiri explained what she was doing to the girl and sighed. This is what she missed, people who cared about her and her work.

"That is magic!" the girl exclaimed when Kiri brushed her hair out and it was smooth and glossy.

"Can I cut your hair? I won't take much off." Kiri asked, wanting to work further.

"Yes, and thank you so much for the magic. I wish I had some."

"Everyone has their own form of magic, you just have to find it." Kiri said and began cutting the girls hair. It really was amazing. Long and brown and like silk after the shampoo. Kiri did as she as she said she would and only trimmed and layered her hair.

"It's so pretty!" the girl exclaimed when Kiri showed her in the mirror. "When I find my gift, I promise to help you out too. Oh, and my name is Kyoko by the way."

"Well, Kyoko, thank you for letting me work my magic. I haven't been able to for a while and now I feel whole again." Kiri told her as she let her out the door.

"I'm glad. I hope Sho will like it. I need to go, thank you" Kyoko said, and ran off.

Kiri looked after her and sighed. The girl couldn't have been more than three years younger than her. Kiri pondered about Kyoko as she grabbed some Raman and headed up to her bed.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my longest chapter yet ^^' my brother actually typed it as I told him what i was thinking. I went through and revised it though which is probably why it's so long.**

Kiri woke up and groaned. She couldn't believe she had overlooked the fact that she had school today. This meant she would have to face S.P. She thought she had a weekend to recoup, but today was Friday, not yesterday. At least she'd gotten a nights rest and had been able to work some magic. She felt so much better today than yesterday.

She got dressed and grabbed an apple. "Bye old man." She called as she walked out the door. Kiri could just hear the replying yell about how he wasn't old and laughed.

When she got to school she was surprised that no one was talking about how 'X' had quit S.P. Actually everyone acted exactly the same. Even Kei who overreacted at everything didn't say anything about it.

Iori walked her home and she shut the front door in his face, just like any other day. He was a stalker, no doubt about it.

Kiri turned around and was surprised to see Occhi standing there. "I let him in." she heard her dad yell from upstairs. Coward.

"What are you doing here?" Kiri asked, not even bothering to spare him a glance as she set down her bag and took off her coat.

"I am here about your outburst yesterday." He said and pushed up his glasses.

_Strait to the point,_ Kiri thought. "Yeah, I quit. Why does that mean you have to come to my house, and wait inside until I came home? Why not just talk to me at school? It would be a lot less creepy." Kiri finally turned towards him and glared.

"Umm," Occhi said, looking a bit taken back by the glare. Kiri rarely got mad so this decision must be final for her. "Well you see, you said that you would join S.P. and quitting-" he started, but stopped. Kiri was glaring so much that he felt that he would be killed by it alone if he continued. "We just wanted a reason, that's all." He finished lamely.

"I'm not helping those who need magic anymore. I'm helping pretty girls get more pretty. That's simply not what I do. I tried, and I didn't like it. Frankly it's probably killing me inside more than you think. So I did the logical thing and quit. Now you know, so get out" Kiri said, and opened the door. Occhi was so stunned he walked out without complaint.

He looked at the closed door and cursed. _She won't be coming back for a long time,_ he thought, _if she comes back at all._

Kiri sighed and went upstairs. "So you quit?" her dad asked her when she reached the top stair.

"Yeah," she said, and looked at him letting all of the wear and tear shine through. "I was going to die if I couldn't work some magic." Then she went into her room and laid down to sleep.

Tomorrow was the weekend, maybe she would go to the country and simply be able to relax and work her magic. She had a cousin who lived in far away. It wasn't exactly the country, but it wasn't here. Break was next week, she realized. Yup, she was defiantly going to take a break.

**Please review! I want to know how I'm doing so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thank you for checking out Kiri's Vacation! Please read and enjoy!**

Kiri looked around and sighed. Even though cutting peoples hair made them happy, it wasn't the same as how she used to be. Now she was cutting hair for the Scissors Project and really she felt like a novelty idem. People didn't know X was her, (that was her one condition when Occhi talked her into joining) and yet it was just as bad as if they had.

She looked at the girl whose hair she had just cut. Really there was nothing wrong with it in the first place. And as the girl squee'd and everyone fawned over her, Kiri didn't feel the usual happiness and pride inside. She felt horrid.

This is it, Kiri decided; I'm going to quit S.P. Now how would she break the news to them? She knew Naru-Naru would be glad to see her go, he simply didn't like her, and she was okay with it being that way.

Occhi would scheme to get her back, but honestly she didn't care so long as he didn't drag her friends into it again. If he does, I'll just punch him, she thought with a satisfying smile.

The only issue was Kei. He was simply adorable and the only one of them that she really liked. She hated to make him sad, but it was for the greater good in the end. Maybe they could still be friends and eat snacks and everything that they usually do. Plus Kei was the only person who would drink juice with her; everyone else drank iced coffee. Kiri simply didn't see the appeal. Somehow she had a feeling that Occhi would cut her off from him too though.

To cut the hair of those who need it most. To be able work some magic on them and see how it transformed their life. To bring in that little sparkle they needed to make everything better in a world where everything simply was not.

Also, being in S.P. was simply too much work. To do all of that for someone who didn't need magic was simply not worth it.

She looked up and realized that she was outside the club's room. Better get it over with now before Tarotard came and killed her. He would never forgive her, but then again it wasn't his life (though he would probably argue differently).

She took a deep breath and opened the door. As she walked inside she expected something big. She guessed she expected all of them to know, but Naru-Naru was cutting hair, Occhi was doing something on his computer and Kei wasn't there (presumably he was getting snacks).

She studied Naru-Naru's cut for a second. 'You're two millimeters off on the left,' she observed. "Oh, and I quit." She informed them then turned around and left the room before any of them registered what she said.

**Hey thank you for reading, any comments or opinions are wanted! Please Review!**


End file.
